


Buster's heart

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Lady and the Tramp, Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Lady and Tramp 2: Samps adventure. Now on his own Buster comes across an Teenager who struggles with anxiety and depression.He never wanted an home, an human, to belong to someone.Until he met Evan.Buster soon finds himself allowing his cold heart to thaw, the compassion that he never thought he could have slowly making his way to his heart.When Evan finds himself in trouble from his past,Buster has to rely on the Tramp and his family to help his new human.
Relationships: Angel/Scamp (Disney: Lady and the Tramp), Lady/Tramp (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Buster's heart

The clouds hovered over the sky rain pouring around the town.

Of course most animals were even in their homes or had taken cover. All but Buster.

Buster scowled irritation crossing over his features the rain drenching his frame, fighting back an cringe as an rumble of thunder, followed by lightning crossed across the Sky. Imagine him! Buster being reduced to finding his own means.

Stupid brat

He had everything, his own group, his gal, and he lo lost it all to dare he say it, an house pet.

Scowling the Doberman/Rottweiler shook off the water not that it mattered since he was still drenched in water. Walking into an nearby park the dog looked for an place to hunker down for the night.

An sudden smell of food caught Busters nose his mouth watering, following his nose he noticed an young human who looked to be Teenager. He sat on the hill, away from an few people who happened to be in the park.

He wore an jacket,blue jean pants, gaze drifting on the lake front. 

Buster smirked with his cunning he could snatch that burger in no time, moving closer Buster was just about to grab the burger when the human turned towards him. 

The Doberman's eyes widened backing up an few times, the only humans he really came across were dog catchers. Not that 

The human blinked an few times before an gentle smile crossed the young mans face, breaking the burger in 2. He gently threw the half over to Buster who raised an eyebrow, his nose sniffling like crazy.

"Its ok". The young mans tone gentle. "I am not going to hurt you, it's for you".

Buster blinked an few times gaze suspiciously at the human for an few moments, before digging into the food. Eyes never leaving the human. 

There had to be some sort of gain for this human to give him food, but at this moment he was so hungry he didnt care.

Watching the dog for an moment the Teenager turned back to his drawing pad, leaning back against an tree. After an few moments he could feel eyes on him which he promptly ignored eyes never avoiding his drawing.

Buster slowly walked over to the human eyes drawn together unable to understand what the human was doing, he tilted his head at the human drawing pad. It wasent half bad actually, the kid had talent.

Buster shook his head what was he doing?!? Humans were bad, he was Buster. He didnt need anything especially not to be around an human. 

Buster grabbed somthing from the humans backpack smirking as he started to run, noticing that the human didnt even try to get the food back in return. In fact the human just smiled slightly.

"If you got hungry again I will be be here tommrow".

Buster shook his head what was with this kid?, anyway didnt matter. He got free food. That's what mattered. 

Buster took off into the bushes and didnt look back.


End file.
